


I Wish I Dreamt in the Shape of Your Mouth

by foxxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sin™, mild degrading dirty talk, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxx/pseuds/foxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was being honest, Pete got kind of turned on when Patrick got angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okey dokey so I wrote this at 1am when I was supposed to be working on a school assignment so its unbeta-d and very rushed and borne of frustration. It’s pretty much just --- words of pure porn.  
> I have a few thousand more words, so a new chapter will be up in the next few days.  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome.  
> Enjoy!  
> \- Fox

Patrick was a contradiction, Pete had come to realise. His pink, cherubic lips, milky skin and fine gold hair could only be described as angelic, for starters. He was shorter than even Pete and soft around the edges, puppy-fat lingering in the best way possible. His manner was polite, even shy at times, and endearing to the extreme. Old women, babies and animals loved Patrick, and with good reason.  
Angry Patrick, however, was a completely different person. When he lost his temper, he became a 5’4’’ whirlwind of vitriolic words, sharp insults and often, especially when he was angry at Pete, violence.  
Pete knew exactly how to wind Patrick up and did it often, just because he could. If he was being honest, Patrick kind of turned Pete on when he was angry. Something about the normally controlled, polite Patrick snarling at Pete excited him, and there had been several occasions where he had found himself stirring Patrick up simply because he was horny and keyed up and in need of some kind of excitement, even if it was dodging punches.  
It was one of those occasions when Pete hadn’t so much as jerked off in a week due to back-to-back shows and an unfortunate shortage of willing people, and he needed a release of some sort. The four of them were on Patrick and Andy’s bus, a movie playing in the background as they chatted, finally able to relax as they drove home. Pete was strung out, horny and full of energy from the show they had just played. Patrick was clearly exhausted, cuddled up against Joe’s side on the couch. He looked peaceful, face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded, and all Pete wanted to do was see him vibrating with anger, top lip curled and teeth bared. He tried to focus on what Andy was saying about visuals for future shows, but his eyes kept drifting back to Patrick who had turned to snuggle into Joe’s neck. Andy eventually gave up on trying to talk to him and turned his attention back to the movie while Pete tried to come up with a plan of action.  
Patrick’s bare feet were propped up on the couch next to Pete so he waited until his eyes were closed before gently brushing one of his soles with a corner of the scarf he was wearing. Patrick didn’t respond, so Pete did it again, trailing the tassels over the bottom of his toes. Patrick mumbled something into Joe’s collarbone and his foot twitched, leaving Pete to supress a giggle.  
Joe was watching their interactions, eyebrows raised. He knew Pete liked to make Patrick angry when he was wound up himself, but he wasn’t about to intervene. He’d come to realise that their fights were somewhat therapeutic for both of them. Generally, Andy and him didn’t step in unless there was a risk of a body-part vital to instrument-playing being injured.  
The third brush of the scarf resulted in Patrick thrashing his leg out, connecting with Pete’s thigh with a thump.  
‘Fuck off, Pete.’  
‘Sorry, you know I have a foot fetish.’ Pete sniggered, rubbing his bruised leg.  
Patrick groaned and rolled away from Joe, sitting up and scrubbing his hands through his hair before glaring at Pete.  
‘You’re disgusting, you know that?’  
Pete just grinned at him, glad he had managed to get him to take the bait. Phase One complete.  
‘Not as disgusting as you, Pattycakes. I’ve heard you with girls.’  
Patrick scowled and Pete grinned even wider. Phase Two, engage in insults, complete. He continued his teasing, voice taking on a breathy, feminine timbre.  
‘Oh yeah, Patrick, eat me out.’ he whimpered, writhing on the couch in an impression of one of Patrick’s conquests. ‘Your mouth is amazing’  
By the time Pete finished his performance with a long, loud moan that got even Andy’s attention, Patrick was blushing furiously, hands balled into fists.  
‘Seriously, Pete? If you find it so disgusting, why do you eavesdrop? Wish you were them, do you?’  
Pete sat up and leaned over to Patrick, smirking.  
‘Oh, you know I do babe. I dream about that mouth of yours allll niiiight.’  
The hand he had reached over to caress Patrick’s mouth with was quickly slapped away, and Pete fist-pumped internally. Phase Three, incite violence, complete.  
‘C’mon Patrick, don’t be like that.’ he purred, sitting up to swing a leg over Patrick’s lap and straddle him.  
Patrick growled at him, pushing him back and onto the ground.  
‘What the fuck Pete? Why can’t you just sit down and shut up for one goddamn night like the rest of us.’  
Pete looked up at Patrick, eyes wide and innocent. Time for the magic words.  
‘Make. Me.’  
Patrick snarled and launched himself at Pete, one hand grabbing his collar and the other pinning one of his arms to the floor. Joe sighed and stepped over them, holding out a hand to Andy to pull him up off the couch.  
‘Guess we’re stuck on my bus for a while. Hey, maybe we can complete that mission on Grand Theft Auto I’m stuck on?’  
Pete and Patrick didn’t even notice them leave, still struggling on the worn carpet.  
Pete had wrestled his way to be on top, pinning both of Patrick’s hands above his head and grinning down at him.  
‘Sorry that I find you so irresistible Patrick. If you don’t want the attention maybe you shouldn’t show off your assets so much.’  
Patrick kneed him hard in the crotch, giving him a chance to swap their positions as Pete wheezed in pain.  
‘What the hell is that supposed to mean, fucker?’  
‘Your mouth is obscene Patrick. It’s like you’re completely unaware of how delicious it looks when it’s wrapped around a bottle, or sucking on a pen.’  
Patrick’s face contorted in anger and he twisted a few of Pete’s finger, causing him to hiss in pain.  
‘Maybe you shouldn’t be such a pervert.’  
Pete wriggled, trying to free himself to no avail.  
‘What’s so perverted about wanting to fuck your friend’s hot, gorgeous mouth?’  
‘Oh, that’s how it is, is it? You wanna fuck my mouth? Go ahead then.’  
Pete stopped writhing, jaw dropping open. Patrick looked defiantly down at him, smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
‘What, you’re all talk? Thought so.’ he said and began to get up off Pete and he gaped, unable to respond.  
Pete was faster than him, jumping up from under Patrick and grabbing a fistful of his hair.  
Patrick grunted as his head was jerked back, sinking back to his knees again in front of Pete.  
‘You want me to fuck your mouth?’  
Patrick smirked, eyes flashing under his tousled hair.  
‘That’s what I said, wasn’t it?’  
Pete yanked his hair again, keeping a firm grip as his other hand went to his fly, fumbling to undo it.  
‘I fucking knew it, you little slut. Knew you wanted my cock.’  
‘Uh, I seem to remember it was you that said that you dreamed about my mouth.’ Patrick retorted.  
Pete shrugged in response.  
‘Either way, you’re gonna suck my dick.’  
He finally got his jeans undone and pushed them partway down his thighs. Before he could pull down his underwear, Patrick lent forward and mouthed at the head of his cock, already semi-hard from their grappling. He looked up at Pete, eyes wide as his wet, pink tongue lapped at him through the material. Pete groaned after a minute and pushed him away, pulling his cock free of his briefs with a relieved sigh. Patrick tried to lean forward and take him into his mouth but Pete tightened his hold on his hair again, grabbing himself at the base.  
‘No so fast, kid.’  
He tapped his cock on Patrick’s mouth and wiped the gathering pre-come over his cheek, teasing him as he tried to get a taste.  
‘You’re so desperate, aren’t you baby?’  
Patrick seemed to remember at that moment that Pete was meant to be the needy one, and resolutely shut his mouth, but Pete worked the head of his cock between his lips and into the heat of his mouth.  
Patrick let him push in, offering no resistance, or cooperation, as Pete slid slowly into his mouth. Pete didn’t stop until he reached Patrick’s throat, causing him to gag a little then pausing for a moment to let him recover. He thrust deeply and steadily a few time before pulling out again with the same agonising pace, letting Patrick’s spit drip down his chin and over his cheek as he let his cock pop free.  
‘Like that baby?’  
Patrick tried to scowl at him but only whimpered instead, hips thrusting forward a little of their own accord.  
‘Take your clothes off.’ Pete ordered him, standing back to give him room.  
‘Why should I? Patrick demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
‘Because if you do, I might just eat you out.’  
Patrick’s eyes widened and he scrambled up, pulling his shirt over his head and fumbling at his jeans.  
Pete laughed a little, walking through to the bunks to get a comforter and some pillows. He had a moment alone in the dark to collect himself, and couldn’t help but grin at his good fortune. Who knew that Patrick harboured the same weird attraction to Pete that he did to him? No wonder there was so much tension between them whenever they fought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got at least one more chapter to go for this baby, possibly two. Feel free to leave suggestions for future fics in the comments!  
> \- Fox

Pete made his way back to the living room to find Patrick sitting on the couch, stroking himself lazily. Pete had undressed in the other room and was aware of Patrick watching him as he laid the comforter out, putting the pillow at one end. Patrick tilted his head a little, obviously confused, so Pete lay down in explanation, resting his head on one of the pillows.  
‘C’mere, suck my cock again.’  
Patrick knelt between his legs, but Pete shook his head.  
‘I told you I’d eat you out, didn’t I?’  
Realisation dawned on Patrick’s face and he scrambled to face Pete’s feet, straddling his chest before eagerly taking his cock into his mouth again.  
Pete was treated to a panoramic view of Patrick’s ass, and enjoyed it immensely. He coaxed Patrick back until he could lean forward and lick a stripe from his balls to his hole, leaving a glistening trail of spit.  
He heard Patrick gasp and felt him lean his cheek on Pete’s thigh, twitching his hips back towards Pete’s mouth.  
‘Uh-uh, keep sucking Pattycakes, or I’ll stop too.’  
Patrick turned his head to mouth at Pete’s cock, whimpering as Pete continued eating him out, mouth working as he sucked and licked at his hole. Occasionally Patrick would cry out and lay his head on Pete’s thigh, and in response the latter would stop licking and patiently wait for him to continue.   
It wasn’t long before Patrick’s thighs were quivering as he half-heartedly ran his wet, open mouth over Pete’s aching cock.  
Pete pulled his mouth away from the other, saliva reaching between them for a moment. Patrick head rose, expression confused and dazed.  
‘Let’s move to the bunks babe. I wanna fuck you properly.’  
Patrick gasped and scrambled to his feet, and Pete felt a little guilty at the amusement he gained from the sheer youthfulness of his actions.  
‘Like a horny puppy’ Pete chuckled to himself, following the other to the bunks. Patrick was sprawled on Andy’s top bunk, cheeks and chest slightly flushed as he panted. Andy was gonna be pissed about their location later, but Pete didn’t really care; he’d rather face Andy’s wrath than bump his head. Patrick’s cock was red and hard against his pale skin and his mouth bruised and wet.   
Pete climbed up to the bed and slid over Patrick’s body, teasingly dragging his crotch against the others. Patrick let out a guttural groan at the sensation on his sensitive cock and pushed Pete onto his back, straddling him again. Pete’s hands came to Patrick’s soft hips and he smirked up at him.  
‘Tell me what you want baby.’  
Patrick’s earlier attitude of defiance and general bratty-ness had disappeared and he sighed and shivered as he ground down into Pete’s thigh, hard cock dragging across the tanned skin.  
‘Want you to fuck me … make Andy’s bed all messy so he knows what happened.’  
Patrick bit his lip and glanced down at Pete.  
‘Think that’d turn him on? Think he’d jerk off to the thought of us fucking in his bed? The thought of us together?’  
Pete’s eyes went wide for a moment as he imagined the possibilities of Pete plus Patrick plus Andy, but he was snapped out of it by Patrick rolling his hips before he considered Joe. Pre-come slicked the way as Patrick fluidly humped Pete’s leg, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Pete allowed it to continue for a few moments before grabbing Patrick’s hair as he had earlier and yanking him to the side none too gently. Patrick gasped and then smiled, now on his side below Pete.  
‘You like it rough, don’t you Pete? Like pushing me around?  
‘Fuck yeah I do’ Pete grunted, shoving Patrick’s shoulder hard to get him to lie flat. He reached over the side of the bed to the drawer where he knew Patrick kept his lube (long story) and pulled himself back up with some difficulty, to Patrick’s amusement. He lightly slapped Patrick’s cheek at that, hard enough to create a satisfying smack. Patrick just smirked up at him, so Pete slapped him again harder. Patrick groaned a little and Pete felt his cock jump against his own thigh.   
‘I’m not the only one who likes it rough, huh?’  
Patrick just licked his lips, eyes flickering to the lube in Pete’s hand.  
‘You gonna fuck me or what?’  
Pete popped the cap on the lube and liberally coating his fingers before preceding to work a finger into Patrick’s ass without preamble. It sank in surprisingly quickly and Patrick grumbled before Pete could make a smart-ass comment about the fact.  
‘I fingered myself in the shower, that’s why I’m stretched already, before you make some stupid comment.’  
Pete’s hand stilled and his mouth curved into a wicked smile.  
‘While we were all out in the lounge? You are a little slut, aren’t you?’  
Patrick was too turned on to get angry, but Pete knew he would pay for that comment later.  
He continued prepping Patrick, carefully stretching him out as the other man twitched and moaned.   
‘Hurry up’ Patrick whined after ten minutes, hips jerking up in frustration.  
‘Uh uh Lunchbox, don’t wanna hurt you.’  
‘Are you sure about that?’ Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow, remembering the hair pulling and slaps.  
Pete rolled his eyes.  
‘Not in that way. I prefer my asses intact, thanks.’  
Patrick made a face and fake gagged a little, causing them both to dissolve into giggles.  
Pete gasped and his eyes widened suddenly.  
‘I can feel it when you laugh!’ he exclaimed, gesturing to the three fingers that were still buried in Patrick.   
The other burst into laughter again, which quickly turned to moans as the other twisted his fingers inside him.  
‘Are you clean?’ Patrick panted.  
Pete looked up, confused.  
‘Huh’  
‘When did you last get tested?’  
‘Oh, about two weeks ago, I’m clean.’  
Patrick smiled devilishly.  
‘So am I.’  
Pete’s smiled widened in turn as he realised what Patrick was suggesting.   
‘All fours, bitch’ he ordered with a slap to his ass.  
Patrick turned over and scrambled up onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Pete.  
Pete had to pause for a minute and compose himself, jaw gaped in utter arousal.  
Patrick turned his head, frowning.  
‘What’s taking you so long?’  
‘Just trying to figure out how someone’s ass can be so amazing.’  
Patrick rolled his eyes and groaned, dropping his head to the pillow.  
‘Just hurry up-‘   
He was cut off by Pete grabbing the hair on the scruff of his neck and yanking him up, hips grinding hard into Patrick’s ass.   
‘This what you want?’ Pete grunted, bottom lip caught between his sharp teeth.  
‘Yeahhh’ Patrick groaned, rolling his body back to meet Pete’s thrusts.  
Pete’s hips stilled as he used his free hand to grab his cock, guiding it into Patrick. He pushed firmly and they both moaned as he filled Patrick, body still tight around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry that this took so long to be completed, I was nearly finished but I had my final high school exams so I sorta had to put everything on hold.  
> That concludes this story, but I’d love to hear some suggestions for other FOB pairings (I literally ship all of them) that I can work on now that I am free of school!  
> Love, Fox

After a few moments of adjustment, Pete began to roll his hips into Patrick, moaning low and loud.  
They quickly found a filthy rhythm of wet slaps and groans, Patrick panting hard as he pushed back to meet Pete. Pete had become almost predatory, growling as he curled over Patrick to bite the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Patrick cried out, skin throbbing with pain and pleasure as Pete messily sucked at his neck, marking him. He leant forward even further, breathing hotly into Patrick’s ear.  
‘Gonna mark you up, make sure everyone knows that. You’re. All. Mine’ he panted, punctuating his promise with sharp thrusts.  
Patrick cried out, whimpering as Pete pushed hard into him, grinding slowly in circles. His whole body was covering Patrick’s, skin pressed to skin from neck to toe. Patrick moaned nonstop as Pete ground up hard against him, filling him perfectly as he bit and sucked at his neck and shoulder.  
Without warning, Pete pulled out and grabbed a hunk of Patrick’s hair yet again, tugging to guide him over.  
‘Get on your back, sugar.’  
Patrick quickly complied and Pete settled onto his chest, cock resting on his lips. He began to jerk himself off over Patrick, knuckles brushing his lips every few strokes.  
‘You want it, baby? Want my cum in your pretty mouth?’  
Any semblance of dignity Patrick may have previously possessed disappeared at the sight of Pete’s tight stomach, tattoos and dripping cock paired with his low, dirty murmurs. Patrick squirmed, pleading nonsensically for Pete as the other threw his head back.  
‘Fuck, Patrick, you’re so good for me.’ Pete drawled, wrist working faster as Patrick opened his mouth, begging the other with his eyes. Pete looked down at Patrick one last time before groaning loudly and spilling over his mouth. Most of it went into his mouth but enough landed on Patrick’s lips and cheeks to make Pete shudder and moan at the sight. Patrick swallowed, drawing a hand across his face to clean it.  
Upon recovering, Pete slid down Patrick’s body, mouth gliding over his flushed skin. Patrick wriggled, impatient for Pete to return the favour. Pete sat on his haunches, grabbing Patrick’s thighs to pull him further into his lap, legs splayed. He sank two finger deep into his ass without resistance, stroking him deliciously. Patrick gasped raggedly, sensitive and desperate.  
‘Please, Pete. Touch my cock.’ he implored the other, stretching out his legs impatiently.  
Pete smiled lazily, pumping his fingers a little faster.  
‘I don’t think so, angel. You can come just from my fingers, right?’  
If he wasn’t so close to coming, he would have argued or just finished himself off, but Patrick wanted to do it, wanted to be so good for Pete.  
He rolled his hips down onto Pete’s hand, eyes fluttering back at the perfect pressure inside him. His cock jerked, leaving wetness on his tense stomach. Pete leaned in to suck a mark into Patrick’s hip, fingers still fucking him steadily.  
‘C’mon baby. Come just for me, want you to get all messy’ Pete crooned, as Patrick squirmed and cried out.  
Patrick’s body tensed up, his mouth open and brow furrowed in pure pleasure, before he started coming. Pete fucked him through it, lapping at the head of Patrick’s cock as he groaned and shuddered. Pete ducked his head to lick up the mess on Patrick’s stomach who moaned weakly in response.  
Pete left the other to recover and went to grab a washcloth, cleaning them both off before extending a hand to help Patrick down from his perch in Andy’s bunk.  
‘We’d better get out of here before the others get back.’  
As if on cue, the door to the bus opened and Patrick’s eyes went wide in panic.  
‘Shit, shit, shit!’ he hissed, quickly pulling on the shirt and boxers Pete threw at him before getting dressed as well. He scrambled down from the bunk none too gracefully and joined his bandmates in the lounge, trying to appear nonchalant.  
He knew he must be covered in bite marks down his neck and thighs, but there was nothing he could do to hide them now without being obvious.  
‘Hey guys’ he said, plopping down on the couch as far away from Pete as possible.  
Andy raised an eyebrow at him as Joe burst into hysterical laughter.  
Patrick’s face dropped.  
‘What?’  
Andy’s eyes trailed down to his torso, and Patrick followed them only to realise that he was wearing Pete’s shirt from earlier in the night. The one that said ‘Stump Club’, in yellow writing on a green background.  
He looked up, mouth hanging open as he tried to formulate an excuse.  
He looked to Pete to find him smirking and wearing Patrick’s favourite David Bowie shirt. Patrick looked between his three bandmates in turn, face bright red and stammering, before sighing in defeat. Joe and Andy were still hysterically laughing, but Patrick knew a way to shut them both up.  
He pulled himself up off the couch, settling himself in Pete’s lap. He kissed him deeply, resulting in silence as Joe and Andy froze.  
‘You ready for round two, babe?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stump Club shirt is actually a thing - https://thehunt.insnw.net/app/public/system/zine_images/3122512/original/29b0eda49b2ea33e160f64fb887d11c8.jpg


End file.
